falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoatblasters' Camp
The Stoatblasters’ Camp is the former base of operations of the now-defunct Stoatblaster raider gang. Situated in the Savage Divide in Appalachia, the camp remains inhabited, albeit not by those that built it. History After his retreat from Charlestown, Norman Stoatington and his gang of irate former office workers headed towards what was allready becoming known as the Savage Divide. Their hope was to take shelter there from the provisional government and its harsh crackdowns while also finding shelter from fallout and the threat of Radiation Storms, not to mention the oncoming winter. While on their trip the gang had occupied a series of temporary squats (such as barns, toolsheds, abandoned houses and the like), their hope was to find something more permanent. By luck more than anything else, the group stumbled across a rail maintenance shed that also had a handy car park and a solid brick toilet block. Both of these structures were not only intact, but had a wealth of materials that allowed the gang to fortify them and dig in. They provided enough protection from both the elements and the robing mutated creatures for most of the gang to survive their first winter in the Divide and emerge on the other side. Satisfied with his choice, Stoaty McStoatface ordered work to begin on expanding their camp and turning it into a permanent base of operations. The camp would serve as their home for the better part of the next two decades. While the Stoatblasters never reached the same degree of power and influence as the other raider gangs, they none the less remained stable and functional during that time. The camp grew along with the gang, adding more makeshift structures and facilities as it achieved a degree of permanence beyond its initial makeshift origins. Its fortifications became especially important in order to ward off the mutated wildlife that was becoming more and more common in the region, as well as the growing threat of the Huntersville Super Mutants. For the Stoatblasters, their end would not come from any conventional attacker, nor would it be from any threat that their preparations could have warded off. Rather, the Scorched Plague swept through the camp in late 2096. Within moments, those within it were either killed, or transformed into Scorched themselves. Those Scorched within the camp remained there, seeing the value in holding on to such a fortified location. Description The original maintenance shed and car park served as a fantastic basis for the gang to build from in the establishment of their new home. Over the years, the Stoatblasters added new structures to it in an ad-hoc manner, using whatever materials they could salvage in its construction. The camp is entirely surrounded by walls, which are in turn made from scrap metal, wood, junk cars and whatever else they could find. The original maintenance shed and toilet block remain, although both have been gutted to turn into living quarters. A large windmill provided power to strings of makeshift lights and their few other resources. The rest of the camp consisted of a number of canvas sheets used for protection and shelter, as well as a few wooden shacks. Furniture included salvaged sofas, car seats and other debris, often scattered around the camp at seemingly random intervals. A chemistry workbench set up on one side allowed for cooking of chems for recreational use, while a weapons table had been set up to allow the manufacture and maintenance of their makeshift guns. A single refrigerator, hooked up to what passed for their power supply, was used to store chems. Spiked metal poles, skulls and barbed wire provided the usual sense of raider decoration, although the husks of several Liberators were turned into tiki torches. One other decorative feature was later added to the camp, albeit not by choice. Some of those that succumbed to the Scorched Plague remain within the camp, their burned bodies standing where they died. Inhabitants Until late 2096, the camp was the home of the Stoatblasters raider gang, who had dwelled there since its first establishment in 2077. The gang retained exclusive control over the location during that time, even if they did face attacks from other raiders, Super Mutants and various creatures. The arrival of the Scorched plague changed all that, wiping out most of the gang in short order. Today the camp is home to a small group of Scorched, some of which are former members of the gang. Category:Communities Category:Places Category:Raiders Category:Appalachia